


Got7 -oneshot/ story special

by ane1



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ane1/pseuds/ane1
Summary: special (from other stories )one shot
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 4





	1. Christmas🎄special

Jaebum has been busy in the kitchen for almost all afternoon, it’s hard to make or do surprises when you live together. But here he is trying his best. 

He looks at them carefully, it’s more then a hundred chocolates. He has place them in a large bowl. Set the heat on low, he slowly added more and more; then empty it out into another large bowl. He continues this ofcourse until he is satisfied.  
He hidden everything away, cleaned up the kitchen and then when to take a shower.  
-  
Jackson has spent his mid morning to afternoon looking for the most best possible gift he can fine. No he already bought his gift this is another gift its supposed to be for himself as well.  
He when to different markets and bought a lot of strawberries and he brought some honey. He then made his way over to youngbamgyeom place. Borrowers blender and got to work. He blended some strawberries then empty it into a pot with honey which was kept on low heat.  
Slowly he mixed it together. He kept doing that until it was perfect. Once it was all cool down he wrapped it up nicely into a pot and set it aside.  
-  
After a dinner at youngbamgyeom jackbum made their way home. Jackson lips nips at jaebum’s ear, while jaebum’s are leaving sweet kisses to Jackson’s neck.  
Clumsily they open the door. Closing it with a tiny bang. Jackson’s press to the door, Jaebum left hand running into his body, after he threw their coats some where.  
“Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow" when you have children and need to care for them. Jackson let out a sweet and small laughter, he kissed jaebum’s sad lips and then kiss each one of their beautiful babies. 

Jaebum has far too many cat, like such a thing can ever be true. “hey you can’t just steal him from me" Jaebum complains. But still goes and get their food. Jackson took this chance to seize the shower.  
Once he was done Jaebum when in. However not before kissing Jackson on his shower. Jackson smiles at him.

Jaebum comes out to join him on the couch, wrapping Jackson in his arms as he sat behind him. They watch a few Christmas movies. Along with a making out here and their.  
Once they enter the room each one made an excuse, oh I forgot the light on Jackson said. I need to use the bathroom Jaebum told him. 

Both boys very carefully, trying their best not to make an sound got their present for the other ready.  
“Jackson" Jaebum calls for him with that worried voice. Jackson whom was getting his surprise ready, got scared. He managed to get more of it ready then ran into the room.  
Hyung are you-wha! He looks at Jaebum carefully the room is still dark, just some lights from the living room shining in a bit.  
He moves to Jaebum, “jaebumie" he was covered with something, jackson rest his hand on jaebum shoulder. He can feel the heat from jaebum body.

Um hyung, jaebum rises his head and looked at him. He can see the shock in jackson face. The felt a ping in his chest, he guessed jackson doesn’t like his gift.  
I wanted to do something sorry never mind you don’t like- he was cut off by Jackson kissing him. 

Hyung I love your gift, Jaebum was covered in chocolate. Jaebum smiles at him and kisses him back. He pull him in tight. “hmm" Jaebum fingers felt something on Jackson. He pulls away, not hurriedly, he looks at Jackson.  
He can smell the strawberry, he thought it was the shampoo. He brings his fingers to his lips and licks it. Sweet, it was sweet like honey he thought.  
He looks at Jackson, his lovers face looks red. Um wait. Jackson tells him. He when right by the foot of the bed, he had ran in with a bottle which Jaebum hadn’t noticed. Holding the bottle in his hand. It wasn’t very big or small. But the bottle was wide and filled with something that looks red.  
Here, he hand it to Jaebum. Jaebum smirks at him, I guess I wasn’t the only one who want to give myself to you. Jackson berries his face into jaebum chest.  
Jaebum wrapped his arm around, he almost dropped the bottle when he felt jackson licking the chocolate on his chest.  
He puts the bottle down on the night stand and stuck his hand in it while kissing at Jackson’s neck and moving down.

He quickly moves up to kiss his lips. The mixture of chocolate honey strawberry is a good taste. Jaebum run the his the hand he filled onto Jackson’s chest down to his stomach. “jaebum” with a light push jackson was on the bed. “Sseun-ah you taste so good" jaebum voice was deep compared to normally. It made him shaver, hyung, jackson flips them over he’s now the one on top. Kissing and licking at jaebum’s chocolate covered body. He bites his chest, jaebum groans; he grabs for the bottle while Jackson made his way farther down his body. The heat was ever where, Jackson removes his lips from jaebum’s lower abdomen to kiss him hard yet softly. Jaebum like this display a lot, he held Jackson at the back of his neck, kissing back with the same passion. 

They pulled away Jackson took the bottle, he put some on himself then empty the rest onto jaebum. While licking his lips. Jaebum eyes are filled with passion and love, he watches the way Jackson tongue runs on the bottom of lips before he bit it half way. The desire was pulling at jaebum, his eye were dark. 

Jackson’s looks at him, then leans back down to jaebum lower abdomen. “Sseun” the moment Jackson mouth touched his member.  
Jaebum was seeing colours he feels jackson smile and the kiss he gives before he taken jaebum in his mouth. His fingers wrapped to Jackson’s hair he wasn’t pulling or hurting him, just simply having them like that felt good. Jackson looks up at him with the same passion and desire. “hmm" Jackson’s hums sending vibrations to him. He pushes at Jackson head a little as to encourage him. 

Jackson had kept at it until he felt jaebum body moving, he continues as jaebum pulls up into a sitting position; he feels his hand moving down to his bum, jaebum grabs him-“mah"-still locked into jaebum. At the sound of Jackson’s was he couldn’t wait any more. His fingers covered in the strawberry honey as he slowly pushes it into jackson. “hmm" Jackson pulls off with a trail of saliva, jaebum quickly pushes him back, Jackson smiles at him; hyung, as another finger enters wiping off his smile bring one to jaebum lips instead. Jackson pulls in for a kiss, it was full and sweet. He then licks at the chocolate covered part of jaebum’s other side chest. Jaebum put in another finger which cause Jackson to bit his nipple, he growls low. 

Jackson falls back as the heat between them heats up. “ah" Jaebum licks him everywhere as his fingers continue to work- “hyung”- hmm- he replies while kissing his lower abdomen, he knows what Jackson means but his doesn’t want to cause him any pain so he continues.  
He pushes Jackson leg up as he removes his fingers and brings his mouth to his entrance. “jaebum ah” jackson calls out as his mouth and hand works its magic. 

Jaebum only at times like this give into the boy calling him like this. He knows jackson does it for attention and for what he’s feeling right now. It can simply be and ah next to his name. His name the name he enjoys hearing.  
They have been with each other for years and years now. But jaebum likes it this way. How jackson is squeezing one of his wrist and closing his eyes. How even keep making those lovely sounds only for jaebum ears to hear and no one else. He love being the one to make Jackson feel good to have a painless experience and feel only love, his love. 

Jackson looks at Jaebum he can never get use this, he honestly wants to hide his face. But if he did that Jaebum would probably tie his hands or pulled them in front of a mirror as he has done before. Still he like that its him who makes Jaebum feel so good. The way Jaebum places his tongue in him, the way his thump his rubbing on his hip. The way he would rise his eyes every now and then to look at him. Jackson loves it all and even more so that he is one Jaebum able to act like this with. 

Hyung, he calls out. Okay princess tell me if I hurt you. Jackson really wants to hide, how can Jaebum call him that name like this. The boy always do this to him. He nods. 

Jaebum re-angle them on the bed to make Jackson more comfortable. He carefully and slowly entered. He watches all of Jackson expression their wasn’t much difference then before, however he is biting at his lip. Jaebum pushes farther into him. “Ahh hyung” jaebum feels the heat pouring around and locking him. He feels Jackson’s tightest it doesn’t matter how long he spends preparing him, Jackson will always be tight. And finally he pushes completely into him making jackson call out his name. Jaebum had his head on to Jackson shoulder the heat and tightness was so mush, breathe he tells Jackson. 

Jackson wrapping his arms around jaebum, who get the message and start moving. They share a sweet kiss, then jaebum rise up from his shoulder a bit as to move a little more. 

Jackson is squeezing his legs around jaebum waist tightly, jaebum likes it really he does. He dips his head down and bit at jackson chest. 

Jae.. jaebum.. bum-ah

Everytime jaebum moves his name becomes different, it’s cute, he fine it cute. But even more so because jackson sounds beautiful saying it like this.

He moves faster and harder, Jackson bite jaebum wrist the hand that came to head, to hold his face in that possessive way.

Jaebum moves his hand to Jackson’s member, at the same speed as he enters jackson. Kissing him deeper and deeper. Jackson came into jaebum’s hand who follow shortly inside jackson. 

Jaebum kisses him and kisses him. He got up got a cloth to clean off Jackson and himself. He jumps back into bed. Hugging jaebum and kissing him again, and again, “jaebum” jackson mourns as the kiss gets deeper. 

☆♡☆♡☆♡  
It was finally here. It is Christmas day. Yugyeom and youngjae had stayed over by bambam. Typically they all have their own place but everyone has a room(s) at their place for each other. 

The boys had a busy morning jackson had told them about his plan and as always they band together to make it work.

Jackson arrives like the ball of light he is. The boys watches him get to work. They try to help but kept getting in the way. Either way the had to make other things for the dinner that night. Sure everyone else was bringing something still each member had their responsibilities. 

Jackson had given them a bag of meat, each bag has a different one. Yugyeom and Mark the bbq brothers so the rest was up to them. Bambam and jinyoung were making sugar candy and jaebum was cooking up a storm for them and youngjae was helping out with anything and everything but he mostly worked on a sauce he had in mind.

It was a little after 3pm when Markjin showed. Everyone hugging each other. Mark when off with yugyeom who had set up everything and cleaned the meat them. 

Jinyoung when over to bambam they got everything ready and when out side. This year the party is at bammie’s place. Which was very nice.

About an hour later jaebum shows up. Walking in with a big bag and a box.

Jackson and youngjae when over to help him. Youngjae left once he saw Jaebum wrapping his hands on Jackson waist going in for a kiss. Though Jackson didn’t stay long probably cause of jinyoung who calls for him. 

Youngjae had when back to help Jaebum in the kitchen.

By 7 o’clock everything was completely. The boys shared laughter eatting away or taken someone else food when they not looking.  
Markjin left first by now it was 9:20pm, Mark had a busy work schedule that day and jinyoung already looked like he couldn’t sit any longer or maybe that’s Mark's doing. 

Jackbum left around 10pm leaving the younger boys to themselves; they won’t see jackson for work or if they do he'll be the one working inside.

As always they turned up the music they were laughing and drinking.  
“Did you see Mark-hyung sending jinyoung those eyes" 

“Like babe I am sorry" 

“Or jaebum watching Jackson every move" 

Hahaahhaahaa. 

The boys laugh together, they’re lucky to have us.

I can still remember that time when jinyoung came back and had a big ass hickey on his neck. Bambam says, that he didn’t have before youngjae adds 

Or when I got home and saw a naked jaebum carrying a covered jackson off to their room. Yugyeom says. 

Making bambam and youngjae laugh. 

They should treat us good. We’re like the bodyguard for them.

Jinyoung had told jackson jaebum was way too protective. Bambam had told him Mark is just as bad but jinyoung couldn’t believe it.

Yugyeom had thought he was going to be unable to move after back hugging jackson and his hand accidentally touched the boys nipple cause an “ah" from Jackson. Yugyeom hadn’t even realized at first how Jackson’s voice sound. He was more worried that he had hurt him. Jaebum was sending him this death look. Everyone tends to tease and say it jinyoung who wants to kill him but at that moment they were sure it was jaebum. 

Youngjae still pinches at Jackson’s buds every now and then cause he likes Jackson’s confused look and jaebum possessiveness, though jaebum don’t hurt him cause youngjae is too sweet to hurt, still he'll tap the boy foot or when up just watching jackson. 

Or that time Mark had literally push himself into jjp space because he couldn’t think of anything else to do. Jaebum had thought he was weird but jinyoung had found it cute.

They have so many stories and many that were super funny the boys are just grateful for it. They looked at the night view and continued their conversation about the annoying couples since it’s the most fun topic there is. 

☆•♡•☆•♡•☆  
No buddy your not allowed in their. Mark tells Milo, who had ran into the room as soon as he open the door. Sure milo is a little older now but the dog is still hyper. Besides jinyoung needs his rest. Can’t have Milo waking him after he had fallen a sleep just a few minutes now. 

Milo made a sad looking face but followed Mark. He loves jinyoung and jinyoung is so kind and loving to him. If Milo was a child then jinyoung for sure would be the one who birthed him. Still he is happy with Mark, Mark who has taken out his food.  
Mark looks at him eating happily away. He looks at the time before making his way to the kitchen he left some toys for Milo to play with.  
Mark goes into the kitchen to make jinyoung something good perhaps his favourite.  
Mark knew he when over bored but who can blame him. He just couldn’t stand and not do something about it. 

They day before Got7 had a mission one which lead to jinyoung being pressed on the wall while someone was kissing his neck and starting to touch. Jinyoung was seriously annoyed and wanted to beat the shit out of the guy. But youngjae had been reminding both him and Mark that they needed to complete the mission first then they could do whatever they wanted.  
Jinyoung simply contains himself by listening to Mark’s tapping as he grew inpatient. A tiny smile was forming on his lips until he felt a hand on his assist which belonged to Mark as yugyeom always teased. his smile had fallen and jinyoung when to work he pulled their hand away and interlocked it with his. 

Bambam who had been hide in the room, how the boy made it pass all the guards was a mystery, like did he buy them out or woo them who knows. Bambam was skills, while jinyoung pulls the guys shirt off bambam, took the time use and hid under the bed. He made a quick work of coping, sending a message to Mark. Who then stop tapping. Jinyoung pulled away from the guy. Flip him over hard, the man was shock he was about to get at jinyoung when bambam knock him out.

Once Mark saw jinyoung he cleaned the boys neck with some disinfectant Mark even rubbed some on his lips as well. Mark had look to scary for jinyoung to say anything. 

Mark had when off to do something bambam tease jinyoung about being in trouble and yugyeom hand him a bag with medication which was for yugyeom joy but also comfort to jinyoung.

Once home Mark had send him to shower first and got their meals ready. Jinyoung was getting annoyed with Mark he hated when Mark didn’t talked. 

“Hyung” they had both finished each and almost done cleaning up. “hm" it’s not like Mark ignores him but still jinyoung like a certain attention. 

Hyung it..it was just work you know. We all have to do things sometimes. Jinyoung said gently. He seen Mark pissed off and right not he just wants his attention, his kindness, his love. 

Mark wipes the plate dry puts it in the rack. Looks at jinyoung. “I know jinyoungie, it late let’s get some rest" was all he sad.

Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore. Hyung he says, Mark didn’t answer maybe he fell asleep. But jinyoung knows him well. 


	2. Valentine's💞day special

♡  
Laughter can be heard from down the halls. It’s the most beautiful thing to his ears.  
Jinyoung turns to look at Mark playing with their little girl.  
*  
Thick eyebrows and lips like Jinyoung while having a small baby face like Mark, they both have such strong family resemblances it was only fare that she will too.  
*  
He remembers the day she was born, so small. He was crying but Mark cried even more so. Like where did his tears came from they can be so ever-lasting thank God it was of happiness.  
-  
Got you, Jinyoung says after appearing from the back of her, quickly picking her up in his arms, “oh no dada” she says in her sweet baby voice. She wiggles abit but can’t get out of jinyoung hold so she just let it be and rest her little head onto his chest smiling. Mark comes up to them, he kisses her cheek and cups jinyoungs in his hand, he smile then kissed him.  
-  
What a beautiful baby the nurse said, looking at the little girl in Mark arms. He looks at jinyoung, “indeed what a beauty”, jinyoung cheeks turns into a small shade of pink.  
-  
Jinyoung had tears rolling down his face, Mark was holding on to his hand. “your doing great jinyoung” just one more push the doctor says and in all fairness jinyoung had a good reason for wanting to punch doctor right now. But luckily Mark was their to hold him back. After some time a little baby was place their arms. Mark held them both in his arms.  
He whispers in jinyoung ear. Who in return smile at him.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love" then he kisses his baby.  
♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day special 2020  
> Story: Not like a regular alpha!?


	3. Date🎂 Markjin

🎂  
The weather is beautiful today like any other day however today was a bit more special. 

Walking into the restaurant they’re families, young couples, friends even. How many the attention asked, two his date replies. Jinyoung was feeling abit shy with the environment even though he did the same thing every time. He felt a squeeze on his fingers, his eyes only looked at the fingers as they walked to the table.

I will send someone over soon the attendant said. Thank you he replied. Are you okay, he asked watching jinyoung looking a bit uncomfortable. I am fine Mark-hyung. Mark shakes his head they have been together for a long time now but jinyoung still calls him hyung even though Mark said he didn’t have to. It’s just that I’m nervous th.thats all. Jinyoung says. He didn’t want Mark to feel hurt, he didn’t want him to think it was a mistake of them being together. He really was just nervous he couldn’t help it. They did this every year jinyoung can’t remember exactly how many times the restaurant has change but it was their spot and it’s why they showed up. 

Sure there had been times when the food wasn’t good and they had stomach ache but it was traditional for them. Mark understand what jinyoung was saying dus he didn’t press further. The waitress was coming over to them from her side she saw a beautiful smile. She’s not into older men but this one took her by surprise.

His many wrinkles due to the smile, he was dress simple a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes, a watch on his left wrist. He looks like a prince. His glasses place upon his nose he ran his fingers threw his hair. It was breathtaking; she came to the table paying attention only to jinyoung, he smiled politely at her telling her what it was that he wanted. The girl couldn’t take her eyes off him up close he was even more handsome. Ahem Mark clears his throat and I would like; the girl was surprise by him.

One she hadn’t realized it was two people the other causing he to almost drop her book. He was taken by his beauty, if one was a prince charming the other is a hidden treasure, he was so beautiful with a baby face however once she met his eyes. The girl stood a bit straighter taken his order with look back at jinyoung; jinyoung was enjoying himself, a possessive and anger Mark looks good as well. He had a tiny smile on his lips, jinyoung can be quite obvious to Mark at times it happen when your with someone for so long but today wasn’t one of those days and it’s why he was giving the girl so much attention after see Mark looking g at her with such fiery eyes. 

While Mark got his order jinyoung heard little laughter he turn to look seeing to girls probably 16 or 17 he found it funny to be seating near each other only to be on the phone, one of then caught his eyes she looked away however jinyoung didn’t have a displeased look maybe they were shock to see two men dating as like some of the others he couldn't care less. Their families and friends knew so why hide it. His attention draws back to Mark.  
“Don’t smile like that in front of anyone but me” Mark said; jinyoung isn’t surprise Mark is like this he doesn’t mine. “Its only you I smile like this too" he replies with a teasing tone. Which wasn’t a lie it was Mark he was smiling at. Mark's cheeks got a little pink. “whoa" jinyoung hears it came from those same girl but he didn’t pay any attention to them. 

They were enjoying their meal here and their Mark would squeeze jinyoung wrist jinyoung as well would do the same. The waiter came over to full their glasses and asked if they needed anything. “here’s your orders” another waiter said, jinyoung eyes caught something the made him smile. 

It was the girl’s phone. It had her message open they had been texting about them.

Friend1: their so hot  
Friend2: I know right, look at his smile it’s like a prince 

Friend1: I can’t this is too much  
Friend2: omg their a couple 

Friend1: omg!!!!  
how did I miss that  
Friend2: 😁  
Friend2: look at then their so cute

Friend1: did you see how he is looking at her  
Friend2: if looks could kill … 

Friend1&2 😂😂  
Friend1: he’s tapping his fingers  
Friend2: she didn’t even see him oh man

Friend1: I.. this I can’t handle  
Friend2: there making me feel things, I want a love like that

Friend1: you think he heard  
Friend2: I don’t know don’t look.  
Friend1: I already look, his eyes are pretty, omg what if he heard us

They had laugh due to Markjin possessiveness and playfulness. The girls found it beautiful to still have such flames in your relationship 

Friend2:his cheek are so pink  
Friend1: don’t squeal so loud  
idiot  
Friend2: who are you calling idiot 

Friend1: pick your phone  
Your phone  
Omg  
He s aww  
He definitely saw  
Why you leave your phone  
Omg  
What we do 

She grabs her phone quickly looking at jinyoung who smiles at them. The girls send an apology look, they don’t know how much he saw but they know he saw it. Upon leaving a napkin fell to the girls table friend2 picked it up thinking they dropped it until she saw the little writing on it. “his eyes are pretty indeed" she shoot up from her chair, Mark smirk at them while walking to the exit with his fingers interlock with jinyoungs. 

🎂

The sun would soon set, jinyoung and mark came to the park near their home. Mark when to buy some ice cream, jinyoung saw a couple auguring, he remembers doing the same with Mark, they had many downs but a lot more ups, their friends always tease them especially the younger ones. Still he knew it was their love. He awaits patiently for Mark.

Mark has gotten chocolate mint while he awaits for jinyoungs, “.. same” Mark heard a small voice, one that of a young child. We have the same flavour she says Mark look to her hands her little fingers held a chocolate mint cone ice cream, he smiled at her. The little girl rise one hand up he was confused at first then realized she wanted a hi-5. She got all excited grabbing her mom’s dress trying to show her they got the same. Her mom thought she was getting bored but soon realized what her daughter wanted get her own ice-cream as she turns to face Mark. He has such a baby face if was not for age she’d think he is a was a teenager. The little keeps chatting with Mark is that one for your date looking to his other ice-cream. He bends down a bit while smiling “yes it’s for my date" his smile was so pretty the mom thought she also send Mark an apologetic look, he didn’t mine. Come on now let him be, someone waiting for him she tells her daughter who made a sulky face walking off waving at him. 

Jinyoung looks at Mark who's eyes were glossy and a pretty smile printed to his lips. Just what did buying ice-cream cause. Jinyoung isn’t jealous no but he is possessive even after all these years. Mark sat down placing the ice-cream in his hand. Jinyoung then took Mark’s head and kissed it his face had a sly smile on it. Mark on the other hand completely obvious to the meaning for this action as they have been together for so long some things just doesn’t always need to have some build reason. It’s not their first time showing affection in public in their early stage of relationship they did minor things but not too much. Not many are accepting of men dating, however they were always touchy feely a lot, which led to many things; Youngjae had the best luck for those things. He once came home to a very steamy Markjin( called my their friends got7) moment. All three frozen then he walked off to his room yelling disinfect when your done. That night when having dinner yugyeom and bambam tease them a lot, making others laugh and cause Markjin to grew pink. “youngjae hyung who topped?” both yugbam said at the same time. Both of them got hit in the head by their leader Jaebum who was walking to his seat, Jackson give water to jinyoung who had chock, Mark's ears were red and youngjae’s loud laughter can be heard threw all noise.

We just want to know as I am betting on it, yugyeom says; and we know who tops for jackbum and I won bambam added, Jaebum chocked while Jackson yells loudly “ya!!” hiding behind Jaebum, jinyoung rubbed youngjae’s hand to comfort the poor boy who has witnessed far to many nudes. Yugbam once again rubbed their heads after Mark hit them, the night was filled with embarrassment and happiness. Their lives are stilled like this but both Markjin are thankful. 

Are you trying to make me fat” Mr. Park he asked Mark, “maybe Mr.Tuan he answered with an equally teasing tone, jinyoung just smiles. 

Mark grabs jinyoung hand and kisses it back. He then noticed the little girl he met earlier was sitting from a cross them. She waves excitedly at them she then ran up to them “grandpa is this your date" she asks looking at jinyoung. Her mother was right behind her but she wasn’t able to stop the girl. 

“Yes he is" mark said softly, jinyoung squeezing his thigh; I. I am sorry, come on honey she calls to her daughter. Jinyoung rise his head. It’s okay we don’t mine. She looked at them these two really love each other she wonder for a moment just how long they’ve been together. Mark had a baby face, his hair had some grays in it a few wrinkles here and their but he looks very good same with his lover he had a lot of wrinkles by his eyes when he smiles and also some grays but overall still look charming. 

Then are you like husbands the little girl asked who was seated near them on the ground with her pink picnic mat her mother chocked on some tea. They both looked at each other with so much love in their eyes answering her. “yes we are" even they were taken back by the young child still they were happy and answer truthfully as it was the truth. 

They had gotten married with their friends and family present. It was a beautiful wedding some tears and teasing here and their but they were happy and couldn’t have been more thankful. 

Do you fight? The young girl asked. The mom by this point had given up on her daughter to lay off still she wanted to know too. “we have” mark answered, jinyoung shakes his head. They had many so many arguments with each other, one time got7 had locked them in the same room then waited for them to make up. Markjin came up with an idea to get out they jumped a bit on the bed and moan, yugyeom, bambam and youngjae had left go first. “that’s not real I know your faking it” Jackson screams out. When they did manage to come out they saw their friends just mopping around, yugyeom, youngjae and bambam played a game while Jackson played with bambam’s hair and Jaebum was putting food on the table. It was at that moment they realized the relationship didn’t only belong to them but to their friends as well. Markjin smiled at each wrapped their hand to one another waist calling out to their friends. 

They fought over many things but they never once insulted each other’s family or something the other struggle with and most importantly never to hurt each other not once did they abused the other, The only time one of them got hurt were during those times in each other’s embrace ;they understand, forgive and move on. Mark and jinyoung didn’t hold their pass fights against each other it just wasn’t them. If you really and truly love someone then you knew how to show it properly. 

Jinyoung listens as Mark tells the girl how the fought over where the dog bed should be or who gets to sleep on what side. It made him smile, time has gone by and they still get into it every now and then after all you need to argue a little bit right even if your older and gray. “If theirs one thing you don’t do is hurt the one you love and if someone hurt you then it means they don’t love you” jinyoung says drawing their attention. His eyes were on the mom, she understood exactly what he meant. He doesn’t hurt me she answers back, the child smiles not fully understand but just happy. That’s good Mark says, his gaze is as equally strong as his husband she thinks. She likes how close they are and how mature they are, how they struggled but manage to be together for so long. “honey” they heard, the child got up running to her dad. These are my friends she said pointing at Markjin, he smiled politely and bow. “honey I miss you, come back home" Mark smile hearing those words resting his head on jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung once spent the hold day with Jackson because of a fight he planned to return home but he wasn’t in the mood at the time. Unfortunately for jinyoung Jaebum sold him out to Mark as he wanted to spend time with Jackson, Jackson didn’t mine he likes being with jinyoung. Mark had show up in the afternoon telling jinyoung how sorry he was and to come back to him. It was really a beautiful moment jinyoung with a sulky face eventually agreed however before leaving he elbowed Jaebum in the side and kiss Jackson cheek just to tick him off. The couple with their daughter wave at them. You think they’ll be okay, jinyoung asked. Mark squeezing their interlocking fingers, they will he answers. 

🎂

At home they were wrapped in each other arms laying their on the couch when the phone when off. “happy anniversary” it made then jump a little with how loud the others were. Good thing it was a video call, thank you they replied. On the screen was yugbam who currently lived in the same house with their wives and a few grandchildren. Yugyeom son is married to jinyoung's niece while his daughter is married to bambam son making then even closer then ever. Yugyeom son proposal to jinyoung’s niece was something like I am taller then your uncle you don’t need to worry taken her hand and running into his car. Jinyoung was in a tiny moment of shock then chase yugyeom around instead, it made them all laugh. Youngjae is sitting with his wife who was way more talkative.  
She was so happy when she met them but more so as learn who they are dating it gave her inspiration when writing, Mark remember youngjae saying he was sure his wife married him just so she could be around the certain couples. Mark and yugyeom were always the first to get notification for her book. She once use them in her book, which both Jaebum and jinyoung hadn’t realized at first. Ya Jackson what are you doing jinyoung says, Jackson head looks to be over jaebum’s lower area. It’s not what it looks like he says. The others were laughing while youngjae wife already had a note pad in her hand, really she has no control. Jackson grabs the phone to show but Jaebum smacked his hand away as he had no pants on, all they saw was Jackson being hit by a big cat. Ok we believe you. You know where not young anymore he says dramatically. Really then what’s that yugyeom tease at the red mark that printed on Jackson’s shoulder area, his face became red and he got quite. The shirt he wore was Jaebum which was bigger on him, a hand possessively came up to his shoulder pressing the shirt a bit. Jackson talks with his hold body that’s why it was revealed. He has one too, Jaebum said looking at Mark ribs. Mark is wearing a vest which reveals a bit of his body. It’s their anniversary bambam says blankly. This kid still speaks in that tone. They have a good chat with each other and even made plans to meet up. Just them just got7.

I am surprised they lasted so long jinyoung said. I know right who knew that jackbum would work making each laugh. Those two had been with each other longer then Mark and jinyoung but they fought way more which made the others thought it'd never work. Mark and jinyoung are happy that all of them got their soulmate. While the 7 were each others it made them happy to fine their own half. 

Its was last Mark and jinyoung slept holding each other and praying for the same thing as always. 

If they ever reborn to be with each other, to be got7, to be soulmate, to always be the same. 

Who knows if such a thing like rebirth will ever happen however their no way that they'd never be one another’s. Their love was too strong, no other force could ever win.  
🎂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been in the mood to write a date for markjin so finally I wrote it. Now I check to make sure theirs no errors but their might be🙈   
> Hope you like it. It's a one shot and it does have a possible part 2 will post if your interest if not will kept it for another story as it can work both ways. It's jackbum, while markjin story is cute jackbum's is steamy


	4. Notice

Hi all, 

So took an unplanned break from writing however that break is over and I am back.   
Somethings~  
.  
It been 1year ( in May), I am happy that you like my stories and will continue to improve and do better, thanks for all the reading,comments and kudos.

.  
I had been planning on changing my name and if you have wattpad then you know what happened so I figured might as well do it now. 

.  
Will be posting two new stories following with updates and on my previous ones. So excited to share them with you.

.   
After I got over the writer's block I saw something where someone ask when jb would marry jinyoung, I couldn't write anymore after that as it felt wrong. I am totally hardcored shipping but I am always realistic I do have my moment where I just enjoy whatever I am seeing but at that moment I felt like I was being wrong to them. If it makes sense, I care for the boys alot and I don't want to hurt them so I guess seeing how jb felt when beening asked that made me feel hurt. I don't feel like its us who should ask, if they ever say they are then that good for me but others wise I don't care as that too personal, their relationship is none of my business. Ofcourse I care for them to have a healthy one but that's it.  
I had wanted to stop writing and I was going to but then I realized that I never tagged the boys in any of my shipping not once or ask them things like that, as I realized this I was able to continue writing and the story that brought it back I will share it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read all my rambling thanks lol, only you I can share with igot. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Christmas special   
> Story: Connection~ Air  
> Thanks for all the support and likes, please keep sending your support. I am doing my best to improve and I hope you all like this chapter. It's my first one🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈
> 
> It's a little edit (errors) hopefully I got them all.   
> So technically my first smut 🙈


End file.
